


Shattered

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some possibilities we're just not ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 'Crossroads pt2' and was written before s4 began airing so it doesn't really hold true to canon.

She enters the cell of what looks like her former lover slowly.

“You’re not sleeping well.”

‘No really?’ runs through her head but then Kara always had that effect on her. Her hearts closes a bit more at the thought that that thing (Cylon? Clone?) in front of her may be Kara.

“What are you?” is what actually passes her lips and the look of hurt swiftly covered is almost enough to convince her that the personality is Kara Thrace. But if that is the case, then the only option…

…is Cylon.

And that is just too shattering to contemplate.


End file.
